Gelato with sprinkles
by Broth3r
Summary: Do you really think I give you advice just for yourselves? It's so much more than that...  For the Yandere Unfortunate Challenge.


"A chocolate cone for the gentleman, and a strawberry gelato with sprinkles for the young lady."

With a large smile, the jolly elder handed the delicacies to the two youngsters, a boy with short, very dark brown hair and a very embarrassed girl with shoulder length hazel hair and bangs, both in school uniform. The boy paid for both, and went for a quick bite, but stopped when he saw the girl simply looked at her gelato, even more embarrassed than before.

"Go on, taste it!" The boy said, smiling.

"I-is it okay? Can I?" The girl's face was bright red. "You paid for it… I shouldn't…"

"I bought it for you." He immediately replied, in a reassuring voice. "It's all yours."

The girl still hesitated for a second, before picking up the plastic spoon and scooped up a bit of the pinkish-red dessert. As she tasted the sweet treat, her expression was instantly filled with happiness.

"It's…It's so good…" She said, savoring that tiny bit for a good while before reaching for more.

"I'm glad you like it." The boy replied, happy with her blissfulness.

The pair thanked the old man, who replied with a nod of approval, before getting into the driver's seat and pulling away. They walked the opposite way, into the park, almost empty as the end of the day approached. The boy talked about trivial issues, but the girl rarely replied, split between her embarrassment and the overwhelming joy the gelato gave her.

Eventually, they sat down in a bench that stood opposite to the large artificial lake that filled the center of the park. The boy had long ago finished his ice cream, but the girl had saved hers, and placed it on her lap.

They were at the right spot. They were in the right mood. It was the right time. The boy breathed in deep, and addressed the girl in a smooth voice.

"Look, I… I brought you here because I needed to talk to you. I want you to know just how special you are special to me."

The girl instantly scooched just slightly away from him, not out of fear but of embarrassment, but he quickly placed his hands on hers, keeping her close.

"You… you always try to look happy, but I know that deep down it must hurt… to be an orphan, to be mocked for being poor… you don't deserve any of that. You're a wonderful person, you deserve so much better."

"I…" It was all the girl could muster.

"I want to be there for you. I want to support you when you're feeling down, and make sure any of that never happens again. I just want to see your beautiful smile, just like when you tasted that gelato."

"Because… well… I love you."

The girl was shocked, and trembled all over, nearly letting her gelato slip.

"B-but… I don't deserve you..." She finally said.

"No. It's the world that doesn't deserve you. _I_ don't deserve you. But I can't hide my feelings anymore."

The girl once again fell quiet, all sort of thoughts running through her head. Eventually, her lips moved, but no sound came out. It took all the courage she had in her to voice her thoughts.

"I… I love you too-

The boy's face immediately lit up in happiness, his eyes shining bright, thrown into a momentary trance that made him oblivious to everything around him. It took the warm feel of his beloved's body hugging him to bring him back down from the clouds.

"H-hey|" He said, this time being him the embarrassed party. "Not so fast, dear… m-maybe a k-kiss first?"

"…Hey?"

Only a few seconds after did he realize the girl was motionless, her body lying on top of him and nearly falling off from the bench.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He shook her body lightly, but there was no response: the body seemed lifeless, her hazel eyes having lose their color. With the movement, the gelato cup slid off the girl's skirt, and nearly fell to the ground, being picked up by a foreign hand at the very last second.

"So foolish, the youngsters these days."

The young man nearly jumped, startled by a very familiar voice, but much colder than he'd ever heard it. His sudden movement shook the girl's body, giving him a good look of her back.

His heart fell to his feet when he saw a large kitchen knife deeply embedded into her spine, blood gushing out an alarming rate. And right behind the girl's body, partially obscured by the setting sun, stood a middle-aged woman, with short, brown hair, red glasses, and a very short temper with men.

"S-Sensei?"

"Hello, Nakazawa-kun, my love." Kazuko said, her voice chilling. Her fingers gently probed the boy's face, feeling his cheekbone.

"Wh-what have you done?" He asked, perplexed. "Y-you killed Po-

"I told you, sweetie…" She interrupted, as she gluttonously ate a spoonful of the sprinkled gelato. "Hard or soft, the only eggs you'll be tasting are mine. _Mine only._"

Nakazawa tried to pick up the dead body and make a run for it, but his left arm was quickly grabbed by his teacher. She possessed surprising strength, being able to restrain him with only one hand. She could feel the goose bumps all across his arm.

"No, don't run, dearest… I'm your homeroom teacher, after all. It's my duty to look after you… _All_ that is you…"

With a push, she threw the dead girl's body aside into a bush, and pulled the boy away, dragging him across the park.

He did not even try to scream. He knew well it was useless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a last-minute idea for the yandere unfortunate challenge. A quick doodle, not my best work evah, but the concept was too good to pass by.**

**And yes, it's _that_ girl. And yes, YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT KAZUKO MEANT.**


End file.
